


The Perfect Trip

by bbkinns, Carolinefdq



Category: Free!
Genre: Australia, Cute, F/M, Kawaii, Post-Anime, Romance, Sexy Times, Shoujo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbkinns/pseuds/bbkinns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolinefdq/pseuds/Carolinefdq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin takes you on a romantic trip to Australia!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Trip

“Do you come to watch your brother’s practice often?” You ask Gou.  
“Sometimes. I like to come to see how they conduct their practices, so that I can take notes for our swim club’s practice.” Gou replies.  
As the both of you enter the indoor pool area, you look around and see the giant pool there. “Wow. Samezuka’s pool is much bigger than our school’s.” You exclaim.  
While your eye’s keep roaming over the pool you ask Gou, “So which one is your brother?”  
“He’s the one over there, still wearing his jacket.” Gou points to the far left of the pool side.

You turn and see him right where Gou was pointing. His hair was a beautiful burgundy color and looked silky soft. His red eyes glittered with the sunlight streaming in from the high windows. He was talking to another member of the swim team with black hair and blue eyes and they were laughing together. Rin’s smile was gorgeous and your heart squeezed in your chest when you saw it. You looked lower and saw that his jacket was open and you could see his aaaaaaaaaaabbbbbbbbbssssss.( ͝סּ ͜ʖ͡סּ)  
As your eyes lay upon him he glances over and smiles. At first you think its at you so you blush a deep pink but then you realize that he’s probably smiling at Gou. Now you feel even more embarrassed because you thought he had smiled at you, so when he starts walking toward you and Gou you can’t even manage to look at his face.  
By the time he reaches you and Gou your face feels so hot that you hope your face is not completely red by now. “Hey Gou,” you hear his soft and silky voice say, “so you’re here to watch our practice again?” 

“Yes!!” Gou shouts, “I texted you this morning!”  
“Oh right, I guess I forgot.” He replies. Then he looks over at you and asks Gou, “So who’s your friend?”  
“Oh this is (Your name)! She goes to Iwatobi with me!” Gou exclaims. 

He looks over at you and says, “OMG girl I love you. Do you want to go somewhere more private?” He winks.  
Gou looks at Rin with a WTF expression and Rin says, “Shut up Gou,” and pushes her into the pool.  
Rin looks at you and extends his hand to you, “Do you trust me?” He asks you. 

You look over to Gou, who is still in the pool. She shouts at you with an anxious expression on her face, “Don’t trust him!!!”  
Everything suddenly appears in slow motion. Again, you glance over at Rin, who still has his hand extended over to you. His eyes brimming with enthusiasm.  
Without thinking, you reach over and take his hand, feeling an electrical pulse spread from the touch to your entire body. Yes, you think. I made the right choice.  
You notice from the corner of your eyes that Gou is trying to shout at you and come out of the pool but you feel a tug from Rin.  
“Come with me,” he says with a slight purr to his voice. Your face heats up and you feel like it’ll be doing that for the rest of the day.  
“O-okay,” you stutter, letting Rin take the lead. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You wake up suddenly, dazed and confused. W-where am I? You think to yourself, as your vision adjusts to the new surroundings. You were on some sort of plane and Rin was sitting right across from you, grinning.  
“Rin? Where are we?” you ask, your voice rising slightly. You are very unnerved by the fact that you can’t remember what happened for the past 24 hours.  
“No worries. I decided to take you on a trip to Australia; it’s the best place on earth. I hope you don’t mind,” He grins again but notices your anxious expression.  
“I promise it’ll be worth it. I really like you,” His eyes begin to look downcast. Seeing him so fallen makes you less worried.  
“It’s okay, Rin,” you say. “I was just really surprised.” You honestly don’t know what’s going on and you were too wary to ask.  
“Good,” he replies. “You’ll have the time of your life…..I promise.”  
You don’t speak and look out the window. 

It didn’t take so long to arrive to Australia. Rin took you out sight-seeing, enjoying the sun, the environment, and everything else Australia had to offer. At night, he takes you to the beach, claiming it is his favorite place in the world. After a long walk, he suddenly stops and looks up at the glowing moon. You join him and after a moment, you notice he’s looking at you adoringly. He turns completely, taking your hands in his and begins to speak.  
“(Your name)”  
“Yes?” You manage to say, your heart hammering in your chest, feeling as though it’s about to pop out.  
“I’ve been in love with you since I first saw you with Gou awhile back. I just never had the courage to say anything,” He looks down, a reddish tint appearing on his face.  
Oh! How cute, you think. He’s blushing.  
“Rin, I-“ you start to say but you never finish. With teeth as sharp as knives, he immediately clamps down on your throat. Blood splutters everywhere. You let out a half scream, half gurgling noise, suffocating in your own blood. He rips a chunk of your throat and swallows as you sink onto the sand, coating it crimson red. Rin continues to feast on your corpse while bathed under the moonlight.  
After he had his fill, Rin lifts his face from what was left of your body and wipes the blood dripping down his mouth with the back of his hand. He reaches for his cell phone in his back pocket and calls Sousuke.

“Hey, can you come help me clean up?” 

There was a short pause on the other line before Rin hears a sigh. 

“Where are you?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks have passed. Makoto and the rest of the gang are walking home from school, talking about mundane things. As they walk, they pass by a “Missing Person” poster with your face.  
“Hey!” Nagisa shouts, “isn’t that Gou’s friend?”  
The others look and Makoto says “yeah, I think she was seen with Rin the last time someone saw her.”  
“Looks like he had fun with her,” Haru states.  
And all the boys lived happily ever after, despite the fact that you were never found. The End.


End file.
